parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mavis' Roar (Crossover)
Characters * Hotel Transylvania 2 - Mavis * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature - Surly * Clangers (2015) - Soup Dragon * Storks - Junior & Tulip * The Great Mouse Detective - Ratigan * The Garfield Show - Garfield * The Brave Little Toaster - Elmo St. Peters * Bunnicula - Chester * Veggie Tales - Archibald Asparagus * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling - Rocko * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup * GoGoRiki - Pogoriki & Chikoriki * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim Reaper * Animaniacs - Yakko, Wakko & Dot * Make Way For Noddy - Noddy, Sly & Gobbo * The Jungle Book 2 - Vultures * Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd n Eddy * Rugrats - Stu Pickles * LazyTown - Robbie Rotten * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter * Postman Pat: The Movie - Postman Pat * Monsters Vs. Aliens - Susan Murphy/Ginormica * The Lion King 1 1/2 - Timon & Pumbaa * Trolls (2016) - Poppy & Branch * Pat & Mat - Mat * DinoTrux - Revvit * Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers - Wallace * Robin Hood - Prince John * The Thief & the Cobbler - The Thief * Looney Tunes: Box Office Bunny - Daffy Duck & Elmer Fudd * Book Revue - Little Red Riding Hood * KinToons - Janet * Star vs the Forces of Evil - Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz * Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight - Bonnie * Rusty Rivets - Rusty * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Eduardo * Stuart Little: The Movie - Snowbell * Madagascar - Marty the Zebra * Tangled - Rapunzel * Casper the Friendly Ghost - The Wolf * Princess & the Frog - Louis * The Angry Birds Movie - Mighty Eagle & Leonard Mudbeard * Rescuers Down Under - Joanna * The Boss Baby - Tim Templeton * Sea Princesses - Polvina, Ester & Tubarina * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage * Kerwhizz - Burping Herbert * WordGirl - Scoops * Mr Men & Little Miss - Worm * Bee Movie - Barry B. Benson * Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Roger Rabbit * Steven Universe - Lapis Lazuli * Cyberchase - Digit * Little Einsteins - June * Vampirina - Bridget * Norm of the North - Norm the Polar Bear * Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness - Tigress, Viper, Crane & Monkey * Cars - Lightning McQueen * Moana - HeiHei * The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show - Snoopy & Woodstock * Oscar's Oasis - Harchi, Buck & Popy * Mike, Lu & Og - Mike (saying "YIKES"!) * Brother Bear - Kenai (Bear Form) * The Ugly Duckling And Me! - Chicken * The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad - Ichabod * Cats Don't Dance - Darla Dimple * Despicable Me 2 - Gru & Minions * Secret Life of Pets - Duke * Shark Tale - Oscar & Ernie and Bernie * Finding Nemo - Marlin & Dory * Peter Rabbit (2018) - Thomas & Pigling Bland * Rango - Rango * Pororo the Little Penguin - Crong * Roary the Racing Car - Flash the Bunny * Sitting Ducks - Bill & Aldo * Canimals - Toki * Simpsons - Homer Simpson * The Wild - Nigel & Larry * Tiny Planets - Bong * Horton Hears a Who - Horton the Elephant * Gnome Alone - Chloe * Paddington 2 - Paddington * The Croods - Eep * Bill & Ben - Bill & Ben * Kermit's Swamp Years - Goggles & Blotch * Over the Hedge - Verne, Hammy & his family & Ozzy * Monsters Inc. - James P Sullivan * Covi The Island Aliens - Covi Zizt Lovi Whyatt Cavi Siv And Lavi * The Fox & The Hound (1987) - Tod * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - Biskit Twins * Family Guy - Peter Griffin * Rover Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield * Bedknobs & Broomsticks - Elephant * OK K.O.: Let's be Heroes! - Lord Boxman * Mr Peabody & Sherman (2014) - Sherman * Wild Krattz - Aviva & Koki * Inside Out - Sadness, Fear, Disgust & Anger * The Wild Thornberrys - Darwin Thornberry * Amazing Animals: Scary Animals - Henry the Lizard * Frozen - Olaf * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie - Captain Underpants, George Beard, Harold Hutchins & Professor Poopypants * Cow & Chicken - Chicken * Pingu - Mum, Pinga & Dad * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - Mickey & Goofy * Tom & Jerry: The Movie - Tom Cat * Wander Over Yonder - Wander * Talking Tom & Friends: Big Ben - Ben * Bob the Builder: Ready! Set! Build! - Bob the Builder * Stitch the Movie - Lilo & Stitch * Rock Dog - Sheeps * Scooby Do & the Ghoul School - Scooby Doo * The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco (Llama) & Pacha * Brave - Princess Merida * Gertie the Dinosaur (1914) - Gertie the Dinosaur * Back at the Barnyard - Otis, Pig, Bessy, Freddy & Peck * Song of the South - Brer Fox * Pokemon Gotta Dance - Pikachu, Mudkip, Torchic, Treecko, Meowth, Seviper, Lotad, Whismur Triplets, Wobbuffet & Cacnea * Coco (2017) - Miguel & Unnamed Female * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Pinkie Pie * The Magic School Bus - Keesha * The Good Dinosaur - Arlo * The Incredibles - Violet Parr * Up - Carl Fredricksen * Booba - Booba * Wreck-It Ralph - Seargent Calhoun * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea - Melody * Robots (2005) - Fender * Jinxy Jenkins & Lucky Lou - Lucky Lou * Chicken Little (2005) - Runt of the Litter * Oddbods - Fuse & Jeff * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Carl Wheezer * Looney Tunes: Lady, Play your Mandolin - Camel * Chicken Run - Chickens * Tarzan - Tantor * Making Fiends - Vendetta * Open Season - Boog * Thriller Night - Shrek * Nature Cat - Nature Cat * Peppa Pig - Daddy Pig * Pat & Stan - Pat * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks & Brent * SpongeBob SquarePants - Squidward Tentacles * Piglet's BIG Movie - Piglet * Alice in Wonderland (1951) - The King of Hearts (saying "Oh Dear".) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs - 3 Baby Dinosaurs * Monk Little Dog - Dogs * A Troll in Central Park - Stanley * The Amazing World of Gumball - Gumball Watterson * My Life as a Teenage Robot - Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 * Kipper - Kipper & Tiger * Mulan - Chi-Fu * Iconicles - Mungo * Shaun the Sheep - Shirley * Adventure Time - Jake the Dog * Igor - Scamper & Brian * The Road to El Dorado - Tulio & Miguel * Bubble Guppies - Gil * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Marinette * Robbie the Reindeer: Legend of the Lost Tribe - Robbie the Reindeer (& Old Jingle saying "Okay, bad idea".) * Toy Story 2 - Woody * Teacher's Pet (2004) - Mr. Jolly & Pretty Boy * Balto - Boris * We're Back A Dinosaur's Story - Rex, Woog, Elsa & Dweeb * The Wacky World of Tex Avery - Amanda * Word World - Pig * The Emoji Movie - Jailbreak & Hi-5 * Impy's Island - Ping And Monty * Battle for Dream Island - Notepad, Glass of Juice & Taco * PJ Masks - Catboy, Owlette & Gekko * Camp Lazlo - Edward the Platypus * Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle (Human) * Dragons: Dawn of the Dragon Racers - Astrid, Hiccup & Toothless * Rio (2011) - Nigel * SmallFoot (2018) - Percy, Migo & Goat * Popeye the Sailor Man - Popeye * Johnny Bravo (Season 3) - Johnny Bravo * Boxtrolls - Boxtrolls & Eggs * Bunnies Screamathon - Rabbids * Timbuctoo - Roar * Pink Panther & Pals - Big Nose Gallery Mavis_Roar.png|Mavis Roars Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_0958.jpg|Surly Screams Soup_Dragon_Screaming_with_the_Hoot.png|Soup Dragon Screams Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4418.jpg|Junior the Stork Screams Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4420.jpg|Tulip Screams Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7766.jpg|Ratigan Screams Garfield_Screaming_at_a_Spider.png|Garfield Screams brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-7010.jpg|Elmo St. Peters Screams Tumblr_oxkvbadyt41tr6wqbo6_1280.png|Chester Screams Archibald_screams_computer_off.png|Archibald Asparagus Screams Rocko's_Scream.png|Rocko Screams Helter-Shelter-powerpuff-girls-5221563-320-240.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup Screams Jumpy_&_Joshi_Screams.png|Pogoriki & Chikoriki Screams Grim_Reaper_Screaming.png|Grim Reaper Screams Animaniacs_looks_at_the_Monstrous_Singer.png|Yakko, Wakko & Dot Screams Noddy,_Sly_&_Gobbo_Screaming.png|Noddy, Sly & Gobbo Screams jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5042.jpg|The Vultures Screams Scaredy_Eds.png|Ed, Edd n Eddy Screams 23Stu.jpg|Stu Pickles Screams robbie__s_rotten_night_by_goldengirl954-d3bjjww.jpg|Robbie Rotten Screams Dexter_stuck_in_a_Gum_Bubble.png|Dexter Screams Postman_Pat_Screaming.png|Postman Pat Screams 25098833_.jpg|Susan Murphy/Ginormica Screams Timon_&_Pumbaa_Screaming_in_Lion_King_1_1.2.png|Timon & Pumbaa Screams Poppy_&_Branch_hears_a_deep_noise.png|Poppy & Branch looks back Mat_Screaming.png|Mat Screams Revvit_Screaming_WOAH.png|Revvit Screams Wallace_Alarm.png|Wallace Gasps robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9349.jpg|Prince John Screams Thief_Screaming.png|The Thief Screams Screenshot 2017-10-25 at 11.04.26 AM.png|Daffy and Elmer screams Screenshot_2016-10-21_at_8.39.54_AM.png|Little Red Riding Hood screams Janet_Screams_when_she's_rowing.png|Janet Screams Star_&_Marco_Screaming.png|Star & Marco Screams Bonnie scream.png|Bonnie screams Rusty_Wobbles_onto_a_Balancing_thing.png|Rusty says "Whoa" Eduardo_Screaming.png|Eduardo Screams Snowbell_Screaming.jpeg|Snowbell Screams Marty's_Scream.png|Marty the Zebra Screams tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3896.jpg|Rapunzel freaks out Screaming_Wolf.png|The Wolf Screams Mighty_Eagle_Surprised.png|Mighty Eagle Screams Leonard_Freaks_Out.png|Leonard looks Back Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8141.jpg|Joanna the Iguana Screams Boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-5018.jpg|Tim Templeton Screams Polvina,_Ester_&_Tubarina_Screaming_&_Falling_Down.png|Polvina, Ester & Tubarina Screams Courage_Screams_on_a_Pillow.png|Courage Screams Herbert_runs_away.png|Burping Herbert Screams Untitled_14719.jpg|Scoops Screams Worm_Screaming_at_Mr_Muddle.png|Worm Screams Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2147.jpg|Barry B. Benson Screams who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4763.jpg|Roger Rabbit Screams Lapis_Surprised.png|Lapis Lazuli freaks out Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.02.42 AM.png|Digit Screams June_Screams_&_Jumps.png|June Screams Nervous_Bridget.jpg|Bridget freaks out Norm_looks_at_the_Poor_Lemmings.png|Norm Screams Tigress,_Viper,_Crane_&_Monkey_shocked.png|Tigress, Crane, Monkey & Viper freaks out cars-disneyscreencaps.com-6673.jpg|Lightning McQueen screams Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-3811.jpg|Heihei Screams Snoopy_&_Woodstock_Screaming.png|Snoopy & Woodstock Screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.43.42 AM.png|Harchi, Popy, and Buck Screams Mike_goes_Yikes.png|Mike saying "Yikes!" Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-6575.jpg|Kenai (Bear) Screams uglyduck.jpg|Chicken Screams ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-7782.jpg|Ichabod screams cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1856.jpg|Darla Dimple screams Gru_screams_at_Lucy.png|Gru Screams Minions_Screaming_at_the_Jelly.png|Minions Screams Secretlife1_trailer1.jpg|Duke Screams Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3579.jpg|Oscar Screams Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3581.jpg|Ernie & Bernie Screams Marlin-and-Dory-in-Finding-Nemo.jpg|Marlin & Dory Screams Peter_Rabbit_2018_Screenshot_0716.jpg|Thomas Screams Peter_Rabbit_2018_Screenshot_0717.jpg|Pigling Bland Screams Rango-disneyscreencaps.com-1382.jpg|Rango Screams 1434060418_episode12.jpg|Crong Screams Flash_been_chased_by_Cars.png|Flash Screams Screaming_Duck.png|Bill Screams Aldo_goes_backwards.png|Aldo Screams Screaming_Toki.png|Toki Screams Hqdefault(0).jpg|Homer Simpson Screams the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3477.jpg|Nigel Screams the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3478.jpg|Larry Screams Screenshot_2017-10-27_at_8.10.18_AM.png|Bong Screams Vlad_Scares_Horton.png|Horton the Elephant Screams maxresdefault(0).jpg|Chloe Screams Watch_out,_Paddington.png|Paddington Screams Eep_Screaming.png|Eep Screams Bill_&_Ben_Screaming.png|Bill & Ben Screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.51.59 AM.png|Goggles and Blotch Screams overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-1390.jpg|Verne, Hammy, and his Family Screams overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-1391.jpg|Ozzy Gasps Sulley_hears_an_Airhorn.png|Sulley Screams Tod_been_bitten_by_Bear_Traps.png|Tod Surprised Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.53.19 AM.png|The Biskit Twins Screams Hqdefault(1).jpg|Peter Griffin Screams Rover_Dangerfield_Wobbles.png|Rover Dangerfield shakes his head bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10871.jpg|Elephant Screams Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-7582.jpg|Sherman Screams Olaf_Falls_Down.jpeg|Olaf Screams Captain_Underpants,_George_Beard_&_Harold_Hutchins_Screaming_at_Edith.png|Captain Underpants, George Beard & Harold Hutchins Screams Poopypants_Shocked.png|Professor Poopypants Screams Penguins_Shiver.png|Pingu's Mum, Pinga & Pingu's Dad Vibrates Mickey_&_Goofy_Blows_from_a_Wind.png|Mickey & Goofy Blows Away Wander_Screaming.png|Wander Screams Ben_Screams_Slowly_in_his_big_body.png|Ben Screams Bob_the_Builder_Screaming.png|Bob the Builder Screams Lilo_&_Stitch_Screaming.png|Lilo & Stitch Screams Kuzco_&_Pacha_Screaming_in_a_Whirlpool.png|Kuzco (Llama) & Pacha Screams Gertie_the_Dinosaur_Screams.png|Gertie the Dinosaur freaks out Otis_Screaming.jpeg|Otis the Cow Screams Pig_the_Pig_Screaming.jpeg|Pig Screams Peck_the_Chicken_Screaming.jpeg|Peck Screams Bessy_the_Cow_Screaming.jpeg|Bessy Screams Freddy_the_Ferret_Screaming.jpeg|Freddy Screams Pokemon_Gang_Screaming.png|Pikachu, Mudkip, Torchic, Treecko, Meowth, Seviper, Lotad, Whismur Triplets, Wobbuffet & Cacnea Screams Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2423.jpg|Miguel Screams Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2424.jpg|Unnamed Female Screams incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11568.jpg|Violet Screams Melody_flies_away.png|Melody Screams Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg|Runt of the Litter Screams Fuse_and_Jeff_screaming.png|Fuse & Jeff Screams There's_Spiders_all_over_Carl_Wheezer.png|Carl Wheezer Screams Screaming_Camel_in_Old_Cartoon.png|Camel Screams chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-5770.jpg|Chickens Screams Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg|Boog Screams Shrek_Screaming_in_Thriller_Night.png|Shrek Screams Watch_out,_Nature_Cat.png|Nature Cat Screams Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-7300.jpg|Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, And Brent, Screams Screaming_squidward.jpg|Squidward Screams Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1940.jpg|Piglet Screams Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-7758.jpg|King of Hearts saying "Oh Dear" 3_Baby_Dinos_Crying_in_Ice_Age_3.png|3 Baby Dinos Cries Stanley_in_ball_form_flying.png|Stanley Gasps S01E27_-_Gumball_Screams.png|Gumball Watterson Screams Screenshot_2017-10-27_at_8.22.36_AM.png|Kipper & Tiger Screams Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5537.jpg|Chi-Fu Screams Shirley_Screaming.png|Shirley Screams Screenshot 2017-10-31 at 12.36.26 PM.png|Jake the Dog Screams igor-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Scamper and Brain Screams Gil_Screaming.png|Gil Screams TK_Scared_Marinette.png|Marinette Gasps Robbie_falling_down.png|Robbie the Reindeer Screams Jingles_Nose_Jump_Fail_Saying.png|Old Jingle saying "Okay, Bad Idea!" Robbie_continues_falling_down.png|Robbie the Reindeer Screams Again Woody_has_a_Nightmare.png|Woody Screams Screaming_Cat_&_Bird.png|Pretty Boy & Mr. Jolly Screams were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb screams Amanda_Screams_in_her_Bed.png|Amanda Screams Emoji_Movie_2017_Screenshot_1008.jpg|Jailbreak & Hi-5 Screams Notepad,_Glass_of_Juice_&_Taco_Screaming.jpeg|Notepad, Glass of Juice & Taco freaks out PJ_Masks_Screaming.png|Catboy & Gekko freaks out & Owlette Screams Edward_Screaming.png|Edward the Platypus Screams Astrid,_Hiccup_&_Toothless_Screaming.png|Astrid, Hiccup & Toothless freaks out Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg|Nigel Screams Percy_Screaming.png|Percy Screams in a High-Pitch Voice Migo_Screaming.png|Migo Screams in a Deep Voice Goat_Screams_in_Smallfoot.png|Goat Screams Popeye_chased_by_Bees.png|Popeye Screams AAAAAGH._MY_TOOTH,_THE_PAIN,_THE_HORRIBLE_PAIN.png|Johnny Bravo Screams Screaming_Boxtrolls.png|Boxtrolls Screams Eggs_Screaming.png|Eggs Screams 2_Rabbids_Screaming.png|Rabbid Screams #1 Rabbid_Screams_while_holding_a_Banana.png|Rabbid Screams #2 Rabbid_Screams_&_Running_with_a_Wii_set.png|Rabbid Screams #3 Rabbid_Screams_with_his_Mouth.png|Rabbid Screams #4 Rabbid_screams_with_tv.png|Rabbid Screams #5 Rabbid_Screams_in_Transformers.png|Rabbid Screams #6 Rabbid_Screams_with_Canoe.png|Rabbid Screams #7 Rabbids_Screams_at_a_Butt.png|Rabbid Screams #8 Roar_Screaming.png|Roar Screams Big_Nose_Screams_&_Falls_Down.png|Big Nose Screams Category:Crossovers Category:YouTube